


~♡ Sanders Sides Oneshots ♡~

by SkyDa1DaOnly



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assisted Suicide, Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Death, Fake Character Death, Faked Suicide, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, Multi, Murder-Suicide, Near Death, Not Really Character Death, Past Character Death, Possible Character Death, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDa1DaOnly/pseuds/SkyDa1DaOnly
Summary: Some oneshots I decided to do, most of them are probably gonna be sympathetic Remus and sympathetic Deceit! Enjoy~
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Everyone, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Deceit/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton/Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Everyone, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Everyone, Deceit Sanders & Everyone, Logic | Logan Sanders & Everyone, Morality | Patton Sanders & Everyone, Sleep | Remy Sanders & Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Requests

**Author's Note:**

> Always taking requests!

I take requests! But here are some ground rules:

1\. Don't harass me and others! Because of ships or not posting enough, I do my best and so do others, that being said criticism will gladly be taken!

2\. NO SMUT REQUESTS! I can't write smut it makes me uncomfortable! (Some people also know smut as lemon/lime) anyways, angst and fluff is what I mainly do.

3\. No remrom/romrem! (Remus x Roman) they're brothers! I only do that platonically!

4\. Please for the love of god do not yell at me for doing something you don't like! This is my shit and I do what I want.

5\. Swearing is allowed, trust me I swear a lot.

6\. Have fun reading this!

P.S: NO THOMAS SHIPS I DON'T DO THOSE!

Requests:

Angst

Fluff

Angst/fluff

AU suggestions

Tips for my writing!

Thank you all for reading and have an amazingly fantastic day my freaks, creeps, and everything inbetween!~ Byeee!


	2. Cookie Catastrophe - Fluff, No Ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T/W: Romano being a bad chirren and swearing.  
> Word count: 488

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is De and Remus spying hmsteth

Patton knocked on Roman's door, waiting for a response, he could hear Roman shuffle around in his room. Patton gently tapped his foot and waited for Roman to open the door. Shortly after he saw Roman open the door, his hair slightly messy.

"Hey padre! Is there anything you need?" Roman smiled and looked at Patton causing the dad-like side to smile, it seemed to light up the room.

"Well kiddo I was thinking we could bake some chocolate chip cookies!" Patton said, grinning happily at Roman.

Roman nodded enthusiastically following Patton downstairs, Patton already had everything setup to avoid the hassle of setting it up later.

~Few Hours Later~

The cookie dough had been made and the oven was on, Roman attempted to put the cookies in the oven but burned himself.

"OW FUCK!" Roman screamed in pain.

"Roman! Language!" Patton crossed his arms angrily.

Roman looked at Patton, he hadn't put the cookies in yet and he got an idea. A kind of stupid idea yeah, but it was still an idea.

Roman grabbed a bit of the cookie dough and gently threw it at Patton, it had landed on his arm.

Patton looked at his arm and walked over to Roman, taking a bit of cookie dough and placing it in Roman's hair.

"My hair!" Roman cried out and looked at Patton grabbing some more cookie dough and throwing it at him.

And so the war started.

~A Few Minutes Later~

Virgil walked downstairs and looked into the kitchen and saw something he never thought he would see.

Patton and Roman covered in food and Logan staring at them with confusion evident in his eyes, Virgil also managed to catch the fact that Deceit and Remus were hiding and taking pictures of Patton and Roman, giggling and whispering to each other.

Roman glanced up at Virgil, "Hello doom and gloom!"

"Oh hey Virge kiddo! Uh me and Roman seem to be in a sticky situation!" Patton held up his arm that was covered in sticky cookie dough grinning brightly.

Logan groaned and Virgil snorted slightly. Roman grinned brightly and Virgil could swear he heard Deceit snort and Remus whisper yelling at him.

"Do you need help cleaning pop-star?" Virgil raised an eyebrow at Patton and Roman and the complete mess the kitchen was.

"That would be appreciated kiddo!" Patton said getting up and helping Roman up.

"Yea nightmare before christmas! It would be very appreciated if you did help!"

Virgil sighed, this would be a lot of cleaning and he was sure Logan wouldn't help, but him, Patton and Roman could hopefully do it quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading this! I would love criticism and honestly I had a lot of fun writing this, enjoy the rest of your day! Also should I make this into an entire fanfic?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya enjoyed :)


End file.
